


Уилл Генри и проклятие бухой ящерицы

by Elefwin, WTF The Monstrumologist 2021 (LoveDeathMonsters)



Category: The Monstrumologist Series - Rick Yancey
Genre: Case Fic, Dramedy, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:22:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29090490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elefwin/pseuds/Elefwin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveDeathMonsters/pseuds/WTF%20The%20Monstrumologist%202021
Summary: клиент всегда прав, но как же не вовремя!
Relationships: Will Henry/Pellinore Warthrop
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Уилл Генри и проклятие бухой ящерицы

В дверь позвонили... 

...и доктор разбудил меня среди ночи и услал готовить лабораторию. 

Или так: и прекрасный человек принёс ужасные новости, и нам пришлось срываться с места в погоне за очередной тварью.

А то вот: и представитель самого президента...

И даже: однажды я от неожиданности прокусил Уортропу губу и был вынужден сам разбираться с клиентом, отдуваться за двоих, а потом ещё и выслушивать нотацию — отчитать меня распухшая губа ему не помешала.

Но на этот раз я удержался! Хотя звонок раздался совершенно не вовремя. Кресло было большое и уютное, ноги доктора Уортропа — худые, но тоже вполне уютные, и я почти до конца расстегнул на нём рубашку — дело непростое, вслепую, да когда постоянно отвлекают: то поцелуют, то прикусят, то наговорят на ухо такого, от чего мысли путаются и руки тянутся не туда...

В дверь звонили. И звонили. И ещё.

— Ну же, Уилл Генри, — горячо выдохнул Уортроп мне в ухо, — иди открывай!

Я тихо застонал, и вовсе не от страсти. Хотелось бы услышанному не поверить, но это же Уортроп, а там, под дверью, если до сих пор продолжают трезвонить — наверное, работа. Пошевеливайся, Уилл Генри!

— А если я вас укушу? — без особой надежды пробормотал я куда-то ему в плечо.

— Тебе всё равно придётся пойти и открыть дверь, — он погладил меня по затылку.

Трезвон прекратился... на несколько оглушительных секунд.

— А если я не стану открывать, и они сами уйдут.

— И куда же они пойдут, Уилл Генри? Обратиться им больше не к кому... 

О, я хорошо знал этот тон. Уортроп всё так же расслабленно сидел в кресле, его тяжёлые тёплые ладони всё так же лежали у меня на бёдрах, но был он уже не здесь, нет, ему нужен был наш незваный посетитель, а не... Что ж. Никому никогда не удавалось потеснить даму монстрологию в его сердце, просто у всех женщин Пеллинора Уортропа был какой-никакой выбор, а у меня выбора не было. Я встал, поправил одежду, пригладил волосы и пошёл открывать.

— Уилл Генри.

Не оглядываясь.

— Уилл Генри, — меня перехватили за запястье и развернули. — Уилл. Послушай. Кто бы там ни пришёл, в конце концов они уйдут... и мы продолжим.

— Да что вы говорите, — а он успел застегнуться на все пуговицы. В лицо ему я не смотрел.

— Обещаю, — сказал этот невыносимый человек, поцеловал меня в лоб и вытолкнул за дверь.

Во входную дверь меж тем уже не только звонили, но и стучали и, кажется, готовились бить ногами. Я как раз успел распахнуть её, и наш посетитель заплясал на крыльце, на миг лишившись равновесия. Впрочем, сложения он был устойчивого — невысок ростом и полон телом. С виду приличный джентльмен, впечатление он производил тревожное — может, виной тому были до полного беспорядка растрепавшиеся модная причёска и богатая одежда, а может, всё дело было в большой коробке, которую он прижимал к животу. Коробка уж точно не сулила ничего хорошего.

— Слава богу! — воскликнул он и просиял — и вряд ли при виде моей неприветливой физиономии.

— Чем могу?..

— Уортроп! Доктор Уортроп, э-э, м-монстролог, это же здесь?

Я кивнул.

— Юноша, спасите меня! Скажите, что доктор дома, что он меня примет!

Я снова кивнул, разговаривать не хотелось.

— Слава богу! — повторил экзальтированный джентльмен и, наподобие тарана выставив перед собой коробку, пошёл в дом. И дверь, словно крышка гроба, захлопнулась за нами обоими.

— Мистер Боаз Эндикотт! — объявил я, впуская его в кабинет. 

Мрачноватый кабинет и не менее мрачный и строгий доктор произвели на мистера Эндикотта сильное, но неожиданное впечатление. Он едва не подпрыгнул от радости, рассыпался в приветствиях, попытался пожать Уортропу руку и с трудом наконец был усажен на стул для посетителей. Характерная складочка залегла у доктора меж бровей, но он уже увидел коробку, и деваться нам всем было некуда.

Почему я тогда не ушёл? Потому что никто меня, незаменимого ассистента, не отпускал, и... врага нужно было знать в лицо. Я хотел увидеть, что же это за предмет такой, более притягательный.

А гость наш непрошеный всё пел — о том, как непросто ему с его проблемой пришлось в мире, где каждый второй — не шарлатан, так жулик, и как же ему посчастливилось наконец найти того самого, единственного... 

— Ну полно, полно, мистер Эндикотт, — перебил Уортроп, когда тот начал повторяться, а коробка всё оставалась закрытой. — Наконец вы здесь, рассказывайте же, чем мы можем вам помочь.

— Кто, как не вы, доктор! Кто, как не вы! — воскликнул мистер Эндикотт. — Больше никто не сможет избавить меня от этого проклятия!

— От... чего? — переспросил доктор монстрологии, когда возникшая в разговоре пауза совсем уж затянулась.

— От проклятия, от проклятия! — охотно повторил мистер Эндикотт, тыкая пальцем в коробку. — Совсем извела, не поверите, житья от неё нет…

— Мистер Эндикотт, — снова перебил его доктор, негромко, но таким тоном, что Эндикотт заткнулся наконец. — Не знаю, кто дал вам мой адрес, но он ввёл вас в жестокое заблуждение относительно рода моих занятий. Я монстролог, мистер Эндикотт, я учёный, я занимаюсь наукой, а не суевериями и фантазиями, мистер Эндикотт, и настоятельно советую вам обратиться к... 

Да хоть к такой-то матери, только уходите уже и коробку свою заберите! Но нет, нет. Не с моим счастьем, потому что как раз в коробку Эндикотт и полез.

— Доктор, я же всё понимаю! Конечно, вы же не из этих!.. Но вы на неё посмотрите и скажите, что она не по вашей части! Монстра натуральная, как есть!

Он ещё пуще раскраснелся и растрепался, руки у него дрожали... Спиртным от мистера Эндикотта не пахло, но это ни о чём не говорило. Сегодня он мог просто ещё не успеть, но после встречи с монстрологом — как пить дать, я бы на его месте... 

Коробка открылась.

Внутри оказалась ещё одна коробка, деревянная со стеклянной крышкой, искусно сделанная на восточный манер. А из-под крышки — я заглянул Уортропу через плечо, чтобы лучше видеть, и пожалел об этом. Первые впечатления, конечно, бывают обманчивы, и стереотипам в науке, конечно, не место, но из-под стекла на меня уставилась одна из самых уродливых тварей, каких мне только доводилось видеть — а мне доводилось.

Она была невелика, но, распяленная в своей коробке, видна во всей красе — и плоская голова с раззявленной пастью, полной тонких острых зубов, и толстенькое безногое туловище, похожее на раздутый обрубок змеи, и торчащий сзади непропорционально тощий короткий хвост. Давно мёртвая и высохшая, тварь выцвела до неприятных оттенков серого и коричневого, очарования ей это не добавило, а от мысли о чудовищных змеях меня и без того мутило.

— Хорошо сделано, — голосом скучным и равнодушным сказал Уортроп.

— Сделано? То есть как — сделано? — изумился мистер Эндикотт.

— Судя по всему, в Японии. Вот, — он аккуратно поднял коробку, развернул её к свету. Внутри был подклеен ярлык, исписанный выцветшими иероглифами. — Цути... ноко? Легенда Кансая?

— Да, всё так, Эзра говорил, её привезли из Японии... И она настоящая, попрошу!

— Хмм... Если только вы сами не присутствовали при отлове этого... существа, здесь нельзя ничего утверждать наверняка, не вскрывая контейнера, а вскрытие может и разрушить образец... Она?

— Ну, японская эта... ящерица.

— Хмм. Скорее змея, если не ошибаюсь, но пусть будет ящерица, существуют же безногие виды... — ну всё. Всё. Теперь ему стало _интересно_ , даже будь драная ящерица на самом деле слеплена ушлыми японцами из зубочисток и бумаги. — Не отчаивайтесь, мистер Эндикотт. Человеческое воображение способно наделить сверхъестественными свойствами всё, что угодно. Давайте-ка рассказывайте по порядку. Уилл Генри, ты записываешь?

...Мистер Боаз Дж. Эндикотт родом был из Бостона, большую часть жизни провёл в Бостоне же и к естественными наукам, а тем более к их аномальным ответвлениями, отношения не имел никакого никогда, бог миловал. Милость господня закончилась, когда скоропостижно скончался троюродный брат Эзра Эндикотт, отписав отчего-то именно Боазу свой загородный дом и свою же, пропади она пропадом, коллекцию.

— Эндикотт, Эндикотт... Не припомню, чтобы в Обществе состоял кто-нибудь из вашей семьи.

— Ай, не состоял он ни в каких обществах! Он просто... — мистер Эндикотт замялся: как-то неудобно было говорить “занимался ерундой” человеку, от которого ждёшь помощи по поводу этой самой ерунды! — Он, э-э, живо интересовался такого рода вещами. Объездил весь свет, насобирал... диковин... 

— Вот как, — сухо заметил Уортроп. Лица его я видеть не мог, но готов был поспорить на неодобрительно поджатые губы. Энтузиастов-любителей доктор терпеть не мог: они ни во что не ставили ни науку, ни даже простейшие меры безопасности, отчего у настоящих монстрологов потом бывали разновеликие проблемы. Вот например... 

...Насобирать со всего света Эзра Эндикотт успел много всякого, попадались в коллекции и полезные вещи, и даже приглянувшиеся друзьям и знакомым Боаза за очень и очень неплохие деньги, и дом постепенно становился похож на дом, а не на свалку-кунсткамеру... Но были и другие, место которым было в дальних комнатах, на чердаке, в чулане, с глаз долой. И изо всех этих неприглядных капризов природы сильнейшее впечатление на нового хозяина дома произвела почему-то сушёная японская ящерица. 

То есть когда Эзра под хороший коньяк рассказывал свои истории, одна чудней другой, ящерица казалась безобидной и забавной. И выпить-то любит — а кто не любит-то! И прыгает высоко — вот эта толстая колбаска, представьте себе. И по земле шустро катится, заглотив собственный хвост (популярный фольклорный мотив, заметил Уортроп, и в Европе, и в Америках встречается), и даже, бывает, разговаривает! Как ни заговорит, правда, так соврёт, но что возьмёшь с пьяной ящерицы?

А вот когда остался с нею в одном доме... Тварь в коробочке в чулан отчего-то не убиралась и не то чтобы выставлена была на видном месте, но то и дело попадалась на глаза. Краше она со временем не становилась, как выпьешь — так тем более. Косится... всеми зубами. Намекает, хоть и дохлая, что она первая в этом доме прижилась. Кто в гости ни зайдёт, обязательно заметят, спросят. Неуютно, чёрт возьми! И истории вспоминаются уже другие: что якобы у себя на родине почитается такая ящерица как божок, мелкий, а всё-таки, и надо бы с ней поаккуратнее. Оскорбится ещё, а вдруг её, даже сушёной, на одного Эндикотта да хватит... 

Боаз стал нервным, дёрганым, плохо спал по ночам, однако крепился. Но когда из винного погреба стало пропадать вино, а в беспокойные сны прокралась ехидная иноземная речь, в которой явственно слышалось “Бодзу-сан”, бедняга не выдержал. Кто знает, от кого он услышал о монстрологах — может, всё от того же родственника — любителя приключений, а поскольку из монстрологов к тому времени в Америках остались только мы с доктором, нам и повезло.

— Любопытно, — всё тем же скучным голосом, способным обмануть разве что человека наивного, вроде Боаза Эндикотта, сказал Уортроп, вертя коробочку и так, и этак. — Хотя совершенно не мой профиль.

— Да что же... Да как же так, не ваш?!

— Так, мистер Эндикотт, что цутиноко — существо занятное, но, увы, мифическое... Погодите, не кричите. Если допустить, что оно существует, что вам досталась не искусная подделка... То есть вот это когда-то было живо... Было это по меньшей мере полвека назад, а сейчас содержимое этой коробки несомненно мертво и, следовательно, никак не может навредить вам и практического интереса для монстрологии не представляет. Судя по состоянию останков — если это действительно останки, — интерес оно может представлять чисто ознакомительный... 

Свет просвечивал тварь насквозь — тонкую и хрупкую пустую шкурку с тёмными тяжами костей или всё-таки палок. Свет падал под новым углом — время шло, а мистер Эндикотт со своей бухой ящерицей всё ещё были здесь. Учёный из меня, конечно, так себе, но ручаюсь, что за пять минут я смог бы им объяснить и про винный погреб, и про занимательные эффекты при сильном опьянении — и из дома их выставить я бы тоже успел!

— ...здравомыслящий человек. Почему вы её, скажем, просто не выбросили?

— Я пытался! — Эндикотт прянул вперёд, волосы его встали дыбом, глаза страшно выкатились. Доктор отодвинулся, задев меня плечом, ну вот ещё... — Она вернулась! Доктор, я своими глазами видел, как её вынесли в мусорную кучу, а на следующее утро — наутро она была на самом видном месте в салоне!

— Вы же говорили, что живёте один?

Произошла заминка: мистер Эндикотт не подумал посчитать штат из минимум полудюжины людей, поддерживающих дом и двор в состоянии, пригодном для проживания одного джентльмена, потому что, ну, они же всегда там были. Что у этих людей может быть своё мнение о происходящем в доме и даже чувство юмора, так и не пришло ему в голову. Досада моя на мистера Эндикотта превратилась в очень личную неприязнь. Какие пять минут, я бы управился и за две при помощи доходчивого пинка!

— Ну хорошо, хорошо, мистер Эндикотт. Если вы считаете, что станете жить спокойнее, оставив это... цутиноко в наших руках, то за умеренную плату мы его у вас заберём. Не считая гонорара за консультацию, разумеется... 

И мистер Эндикотт запнулся ещё раз. Он даже вспомнил о моём существовании и поднял на меня взор, исполненный непонимания, но сочувствия не встретил, напротив. Уортроп тоже обернулся ко мне: он тоже не понимал, в чём дело, чем вызвана задержка, и уж не я ли случайно в этом виноват?

— Мистер Эндикотт, — пояснил я, — должно быть, думал, что это мы ему заплатим за, э-э, экземпляр.

— Правда? — совершенно искренне изумился Уортроп. — Он так думал? Вы так думали, мистер Эндикотт? Странно, потому что дело обстоит совсем наоборот!

— Постойте-ка. Вы же только что сами говорили, что для науки моя ящерица ничего не стоит!

— А, так мне удалось убедить вас в несостоятельности суеверий? Прекрасно, тогда вы спокойно можете отправляться домой, и забирайте с собой свою ящерицу как безобидный сувенир! Или давайте Уилл Генри отнесёт её на _нашу_ компостную кучу, посмотрим, как ей это понравится... 

Господи боже, нет. Он что, собрался _торговаться_?! Последняя искра надежды, чудом ещё теплившаяся у меня в глубине души, погасла и умерла, оставив по себе отвратительный привкус во рту. Мне даже послышалось этакое эхо, мерзенький смешок — так, наверное, смеялась лживая бухая ящерица. Ну а что же, Уилл Генри, а ты как думал?

Уортропу я мог разве что прожигать взглядом затылок — дело безнадёжное, зато мистеру Эндикотту, раз уж мы так хорошо присмотрелись друг к другу, досталось сполна. Он стал тревожно озираться, путаться в словах, терять нить беседы — и наконец, вероятно, решил, что никаких сэкономленных денег это дело не стоит. Нехорошо смотреть я умел не хуже всяких там ящериц, да и самых настоящих неприятностей доставить мог с лихвой, Уортроп подтвердит.

Уж не знаю, до чего они договорились — конец торгов я пропустил мимо ушей, но наконец-то, наконец-то мистер Эндикотт вымелся из кабинета, а там и из нашего дома, чуть не выпрыгнув из собственной шкуры, когда я подал ему пальто. Один, без коробки, но хоть так! Не то чтобы я сегодня ещё на что-то рассчитывал, но предаваться унынию предпочитал без посторонних под одной крышей. А можно и не под крышей, в самом деле, где моя куртка... 

— Ты нам всех клиентов распугаешь, Уилл Генри, — ласково сказал Уортроп у меня за спиной, и хорошо, что я в это время держался за дверь. Какого чёрта он тут... 

— Подумаешь, — я дёрнул плечом, рука никак не хотела попадать в рукав. — Новые придут. Сами же говорите, больше не к кому... 

— Ну ладно. А сам-то ты куда собрался?

Да что за... за проклятие! Как будто ему не всё равно! Целовался бы уже с теперь уже своей дохлой ящерицей и оставил бы меня в покое!

— Пойду пройдусь. С этой... с этим цутиноко вы и без меня отлично справитесь.

— Уилл Генри!..

Что Уилл Генри? Что — Уилл Генри? И голос у него был не сердитый, а... расстроенный какой-то, обиженный. Это он-то теперь обижается?! 

Меня ухватили за ворот куртки и снова развернули.

— Уилл Генри, — строго сказал Уортроп, — я не понимаю, зачем тебе понадобилось выставлять меня лжецом, но... 

...Что?

— Что вы такое несёте?!

— Не более полутора часов тому назад, Уилл Генри, я дал тебе слово! Ты что, забыл? Или, может, решил, что это так, сотрясение воздуха? Мало ли что там этот Уортроп болтает?

— Да погодите вы!.. Вы что же... 

— Если ты передумал, — он отпустил мой воротник и отступил на шаг, — то так и скажи, а не строй из себя... бухую ящерицу... 

Мне показалось. Нет, мне точно показалось. Значит, действовать нужно быстро, пока кажется.

— Ещё чего, — я выпутался из куртки, и доктор тотчас же оказался рядом, по-прежнему здесь, а не в кабинете, по уши в потрохах цутиноко. — Я лучше ящерицы... Что это вы делаете?

— Запираю дверь. Господи, Уилл Генри, ну что у тебя за привычка сравнивать несравнимое? Целоваться с сушёной ящерицей, как такое вообще могло прийти в голову!..

У себя в коробке сушёная ящерица, небось, смеялась до колик. Смейся-смейся. Мы тебя ещё вскроем... А сейчас Пеллинор Уортроп хотел целоваться со мной, хотел — меня. Сильнее всех монстров на свете.


End file.
